


Being Broken is Better

by RoseyBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At least Sendak waits for a yes, Don't Like Don't Read, It's pretty non-con, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Talk of Toys, sleep talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Lance wakes up on a Galran surgical bed and learns he's Sendak's pet. How will he keep his sanity and return to the castleship?





	Being Broken is Better

Lance woke up slowly. He felt numb and weak. The last thing he remembered was Coran and Rover, and then the crystal... Lance’s eyes shot open with fear that Coran got hurt in the blast. But all his eyes were assaulted with pink and purple lights.

_ Definitely not the castle. _

This was when he saw two figures standing over him. He couldn’t see them in the dim light.

“He’s been healed and modified as requested, High Priestess.”

The shorter figure stepped forward. Lance tried to move away, but quickly realized he was strapped to a table.

“Sendak will be pleased with him. Has his body accepted the implants?”

Lance tried to say something, to yell at them to let him go. His mouth opened, air came out, but there was no sound. He tried again with the same result. What was going on?

“It seems to be working perfectly. He will not speak unless his owner allows.”

_ Owner? Am I...a slave now? Like hell! _ Lance thought as he struggled against the restraints.

“It seems,” the smaller figure spoke, “he will require special training. Fit him with a collar. I will get Sendak.”

The figures left his small range and Lance tried harder to get out. No matter how hard he pulled the restraints wouldn’t budge. Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t-- He stopped. Lance felt a pop and fire. He screamed.

The tall figure came back with a metal ring--the collar-- in his hand. He spared a glance at Lance’s shoulder before putting the collar on. 

“Perhaps I should discuss an emotional implant to stop this behavior. Stay still.”

The figure started touching his arm and shoulder. Maybe it was figuring out where to pop it back in? The hands stopped and Lance felt another pop with searing pain. After a moment, he felt his arm again and felt some tears in his eyes.

_ Hiss _

“He looks the same.” Lance recognized the voice.

“You stated you didn’t want to change his appearance. As I said before, you’re demands were met. You’re free to test him.”

Lance struggled again. He wanted to run away from Sendak and the two figures. He wanted to hide! He had never been so scared.

Sendak put his smallest finger on Lance, instantly stilling him. Lance looked at the finger and it started traveling down. As soon as it brushed his dick, Lance moaned and a shiver ran up his spine. It felt nice.

“He’s more sensitive than I thought. And here?”

Lance felt something larger enter him. He fought back another moan. It was Sendak’s finger and he wouldn’t let that bastard get any more satisfaction from him.

“Not so shallow anymore. Less resistance as well. I can’t wait to break him in.”

“Be careful with him. His memory implant is fragile. I’d recommend taking your time.”

_ Memory implant? Are they going to change my memories?! _

“Commander Sendak, I feel I should inform you of his attempt of self harm. I recommend a behavioral implant to stop such behaviors.”

“If he’s forced to behave, then there’s no fun in training. I’ll take him to my quarters as is. I’ll have him trained before my ship is ready.”

The restraints released. Lance tried to run, but Sendak grabbed his neck immediately. Lance scratched and clawed as best he could with short nails, but Sendak’s fur was too thick to leave a mark. Sendak only laughed.

* * *

How long had he been here? He couldn’t count the days anymore. Sendak would come in and use toys on him until he passed out. Every time he passed out, he felt like he forgot something. Everytime. Another memory. He couldn’t even remember his own name anymore!

“Mmm~ Awake again. Ready for another round?”

“No. I don’t want to be here! Let me go!”

“Oh, my pet,” Sendak sat on the bed and brought him to his lap. “You love those toys. I can see it in your face. How much longer do you think you can lie to me?”

“I’m...not a pet!” Sendak’s touch was making it hard to think again.

“Oh, then what should I call you? You’ve forgotten your name by now, haven’t you? Do you remember who you were with before? What about your planet? Do you remember anything before I brought you here?” 

He tried to think, but Sendak was lazily grazing between his legs. It felt good, but he wouldn’t admit it. 

“I know you want to be my pet. You’ve called for me in your sleep. Calling for more of my cock.”

“No... You’re lying! I would never beg for you! You ba--” His speech was taken again. He hated that more the pleasure.

“I wouldn’t lie to my pet. Would you like to hear? I’ll even let you play with your favorite toy.” Sendak brought a vibe and a...a...

_ What is it? I can’t remember! _

Sendak slid in the vibe. The vibe turned on. He tried to moan, but he still wasn’t allowed to speak.

“Sendak~ I need...Ah~”

_ Was that me? No. I can’t-- _

“Such wonderful begging. Soon, you’ll sound like this all the time.”

The vibe sped up. Sendak pulled one of his legs up. He could feel Sendak’s cock pressing against his back. It felt so...big...

“Please, fill me~ Make me feel good~”

“Isn’t that what you want, pet? To feel good?”

“Impale me!”

“Do you hear yourself? How honest you are?” Sendak teased.

His cock was aching. If he gave Sendak what he wanted, it would stop hurting. Just this once, he could let himself enjoy it. He let his tongue fall out just like when he starts to lose himself.

“Enjoying it so soon? You must be close to breaking. Perhaps you’ll finally forget my name. I can’t wait to hear you call me Master and beg for my touch.”

“Please, Sendak, let me--” The recording stopped

“I think that’s enough. Talk to me, pet.”

He shook his head. He didn’t want to talk. Just enjoy. Just enjoy...

_ Just enjoy _ .

“It wasn’t a request. Speak!”

“Not...enough... More. Need more!”

“More what?” Sendak’s grin was obvious in his voice.

“More...More...”  _ More what? _ “C-Cock! Cock!”

Yes. Sendak’s cock. That’s what he wanted. To be split open To have it reach the deepest parts of him. To...To be filled with its warmth!

“More cock? Is this little vibe not enough for you anymore? I suppose it’s time I take you, but how do I know you’ll let me have you next time? Will you return to your stubborn ways?”

“I’ll be good! I’ll be good!” Was he crying? Was he scared or desperate? He just couldn’t tell. He just wanted the other’s cock inside him.

“You swear on your life?”

_ This is a mistake, but I need! _ “Yes! I swear!”

“Good, pet,” the other hummed.

The vibe was taken out, leaving him feeling empty. He just had to bare with it for a few seconds. The other-- _ What was his name again? _ \-- lift his small body with ease and rested him so something was poking at his entrance. Was it...?

“I just want to make sure of something. You want this, right? To be fucked by me?”

“Yes. Yes! I want your cock inside me!” His voice was as desperate as he was.

“So you want to be my pet.”  _ An order. _

“Yes! I’ll be your pet!”

“Good.” And the other--  _ Master? _ \-- dropped him.

He-- _ Pet. I’m Pet! _ \-- felt satisfaction. The head of Master’s cock slid in easily and he was already feeling so full. He moaned and fell back against his master.

“You’ve only taken the smallest part, and yet, you’re at your limit. I’ll have to get you toys to help you with this. Perhaps custom made so you never forget my shape. Do you like the idea of your insides perfectly shaped by me?”

He shivered at the thought of being fucked so much. He nodded as best he could with no energy to speak.

“At least try to take my full length for now,” Master ordered.

Pet nodded and sunk further down on his master’s cock. He almost wish Master had used it earlier. He wouldn’t have been so stubborn. He would have been a better pet.

“Ah!” What was the feeling? It was like sparks deep inside him. Whatever it was, he saw starts for a moment.

_ Stars...I like stars...I want to see more! _

“Is that your weak spot? I’ll have to avoid it if you’ll take my full length.”

Pet looked down. It was barely in him. If it already felt this good, how amazing would the rest feel? He attempted to lower himself.

“Not too fast, pet. I don’t want to have you fixed before we leave. Just take it slow. I’m only halfway in you.”

Pet had to be slow, had to wait. He didn’t want to make Master upset. He felt good already. He should be happy with this. Just being used.

“Are you crying, pet?” Master asked before licking pet’s cheek. “I can taste your pleasure and frustration. It’s delicious. Hm... Perhaps it would be better to have you fixed while we’re still here.”

Pet suddenly felt Master push him down and saw stars. It was hard to breath, but it felt good somehow. He moaned a lot. He loved this. He loved his Master for this. 

“You’ve gone limp. I was right. You’ll need those vibes to train yourself. But with how you are now, you won’t train. You’ll just fuck yourself untill I return. But you’ll like that, won’t you?”

“...want...you!” It was so hard for pet to speak, but he only wanted Master’s cock. Toys wouldn’t feel as good.

“You’re about to get me! What you’ve been craving all along! Take it now! Pet!”

Pet felt Master’s cock release something hot. It felt too good. He was suddenly tired. He wanted to sleep, but Master’s voice kept him awake just a little longer.

“You know the words to swear loyalty. I know you do. Say it. Swear yourself to me.”

“V-Vrep..it sa...Master.”

* * *

Pet pushed the dildo in more. It was still too small to get what he wanted, but this wasn’t about him. He had to make sure he was stretched enough for Master. Master would give him what he wanted. 

If he could speak, he’d be moaning for his Master.

_ Hiss _

“Look at you,” Master chuckled. “A once-proud Paladin of Voltron desperately trying to cum with a dildo shaped like my cock. How pathetic.”

Pet didn’t know what Master was talking about, but he was happy just to see him. He still couldn’t talk, so he took out the toy and spread himself. This was how Master taught him to ask.

“You want my cum in you? Ha! I suppose I can take pity on such a pathetic display. Get on my bed, pet.”

Pet did as he was told. Though it wasn’t easy. He was already shaking with excitement. 

Pet was a good pet. Just like how Master was a good Master.


End file.
